Kero's Mayhem with a Cherry on Top
by IcyMysticWarrior
Summary: Kero's in trouble when Suppi gets some sweets! What chaotic adventure could ensue?


**Man, I'm sooo bored. I've decided to make a story that has nothing to do with WA3. You guys know Kero, right? Well, if you're reading this, of course you do. I haven't seen a story about Kero yet, so, this is a bunch of stories about Kero. But, to make it a bit funny,(which I doubt it will be) I might add Spinel(Suppie) in. These stories are Hamtaro-style, which means, Sakura will go somewhere and Kero will have adventures. Simple, right?But, it's not very simple if you add a few drunk Suppies, Sakura's older brother Toya, and the Cards bouncing around which have to be fixed by the time school ends. Oh well, Kero can survive it. Now, please enjoy ****Kero's Mayhem with a Cherry on Top.****(sorry, more dialogue than story. BTW, Spinel will be called Suppie when he's drunk) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Card Captor Sakura**

_***anime expression***_**(such as sweatdrop,anime fall etc.)**

**(my random thoughts)**

*sound effect*

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kero vs. Suppie**

"Kero, I have guests today, so don't leave my room." Sakura said as she cut a strawberry shortcake.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't forget my share of the cake!" Kero said as he eyed the cake.

"I know, just be careful and don't break anything in my room."

"So, who are your guests anyway,Sakura?"

"Tomoyo, of course, along with Eriol, Shaoran, Meilin-"

"Whoohoo! The brat's here! I'm gonna go show her my true form!" Kero tried to fly to the living room, but Sakura grabbed one of his wings.

"Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko are here too. That's why I'm telling you to stay in my room."

"Eriol....is Suppie here too?"

"Spinel's already in my room, so go there and be nice." Sakura said as she handed Kero two slices of cake.

"Why do these have to be so heavy?" Kero murmured as he flew up the stairs._***Sweatdrop***_"How am I gonna open the door?" Kero tapped on the door and called,"Suppie, please open the door."

"..."

"Suppie! Open the door!"

"..."

"SUPPIE!"

**___________________________________________Inside of Sakura's room_____________________________________**

Spinel was in a bag filled with plush toys," I can't swim, these things are too heavy,and I'm suffocating!!"

Spinel slipped under the plush toys.

"Jeez **(did you know you can spell jeez two ways? Geez & Jeez.)**, Why didn't you answer the door? My arms were falling asleep!" Kero said as he walked in, dragging the two pieces of cake. Kero looked around,"Suppie? Where did you go?Suppie!"

"Mmmrph." said the plush toy bag.

Kero poked the bag with a pencil he got out of nowhere and asked," Do you guys in the bag know where Suppie is?"

"Mmmrph," replied the bag.

"Guess not." Kero started to walk away when he heard,

"Krmmph."

"Huh?" Kero looked at the bag.

"Kerbearmmrph."

Kero made a hole in the bag and said,"Who's in there? I'm Keroberos, the Gaurdian of the Seal."

"FREEDOM!" Spinel shouted as he poked his head through the hole.

"Suppie! What were you doing in there?"

"Drowning."

_***sweatdrop***_ "How do you drown with plush toys?"

"I just was, oka-" Spinel began, but Kero stuffed a piece of strawberry shortcake in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kero said as he stuffed his own mouth.

Spinel didn't hear him,because, his head felt light, his body went wobbly, and he felt carefree and giddy,

"Cake is good!" Suppie jumped onto his cake.

"Suppie's acting strange again!"

"I'm not strange!" Suppie said as he flew into Sakura's bag of plush toys.

"Suppie! Get out of there, Sakura's gonna get mad!" Kero said as he flew into the bag to find Suppie.

"Whoohoo! I wanna eat more cake!" Suppie said as he zoomed past Kero. He flew out of the bag through the hole, which made the hole bigger, which also made all the plush toys spill out of the bag and on to the floor.

_***spinny eyes***_"I gotta catch Suppie."

**_________________________Downstairs in the living room________________________________________________________**

Sakura heard very loud thumps in her room.

"Sakura-chan, what's that?" Naoko asked as she looked at the stairs.

"Oh,erm....it's the neighbor's cat, she always ends up in my room," Sakura said as she stole a look at Eriol. He just shrugged.

"Oh, I love cats, can I see the cat?" Meilin asked.

*thump*

"Uh....I don't know, it is my neighbor's cat,after all." Sakura said as she started to panic.

*thump*

"CAKE!" said a very drunk sounding voice. (Sakura and Eriol sweatdropped)

"Who's that?" Chiharu said, standing up.

"I,I don't know." Sakura said shakily.

*thump,thump*

Rika must've mistakened Sakura's uncertainty for fear, because, she said," What if it's a burglar?"

"I'll go check." Sakura said quickly.

"I'll go too." Eriol said, standing up.

**______________back in Sakura's room_________________________________________________________________________**

"Suppie!" Kero said as (in his true form) as he tried to catch the still very small,drunk, Suppie.

"You're being so mean! Why won't you give me more cake?!" Suppie wailed.

"Did you give Spinel any cake?" somebody said from behind the door.

"Oh no, I forgot that Spinel doesn't like sweets!"

Suppie knocked over Sakura's desk and wailed,"WAAH! Now they're gonna take away my cake!" Suppie knocked over Sakura's doll and her alarm clock. "WAAH!"

"Suppie don't touch that! We're gonna get in trouble!" Kero said frantically.

The doorknob turned slightly.

"Gwah!" Kero said as he looked at the doorknob. He quickly changed back to his disguise form.

"Suppie! There's cake in that drawer!" He said quickly, pointing at the drawer he sleeps in.

"Cake!" Suppie said as he dove into the drawer.

Kero quickly shoved the drawer shut and sat on the windowsill, trying to look like a plush toy.

When Sakura opened the door, she exclaimed," Hoee! Kero-chan! You wrecked my room!"

Kero flew up to Sakura,"It wasn't me! It was Suppie!"

"Well, I don't see Spinel anywhere." Sakura said as she glared at Kero.

"He's in here," Eriol said from Sakura's desk.

"Kero, Spinel's sleeping. How could he do this if he's sleeping?" Sakura said as she looked at Spinel.

"Sakura-chan, is everything alright?" Tomoyo called from the stairs.

"Yeah! Everything's fine!" Sakura called back," Kero, I'm gonna go back downstairs, you have to clean up this mess." Sakura turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Kero sweatdropped,"This is gonna take forever."

_________________Downstairs in the living room______________________________________________________________________

"What was that?" Shaoran whispered after Sakura sat down.

"Kero was on a sugar rush."

"That plush toy's gonna get us in trouble one day."

"Yeah."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SAKURA'S REVIEW**

Konichiwa! It's me,Sakura. Are you all enjoying Spring Break? The author of this story didn't want to do another Author's note, so she decided to do something like Kero's Check, except, I'm hosting. I must apologize if this isn't as good as Kero's, but this is to see what mistakes Kero did.

Now on with the show!

I know that all of you know that Spinel gets drunk when he eats sweets, right? (I highly doubt it though.) Well, that's mistake 1 for Kero. He fed Spinel a piece of strawberry shortcake.

Mistake 2 is changing into his true form. He was trying to stomp on Spinel, but he probably missed several times, which made him hit the ground, which,in turn made Chiharu,Rika and Naoko suspicious.

That's all for this show, bye-bye.

(Don't forget to Review!)


End file.
